


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCatSlams [5]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Scene, Biting, Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat's Penthouse, Eventual Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kara wasn't supposed to be good, Kissing in the Rain, Marking, Memories, One Night Stand, Power Outage, Protective Kara Danvers, Rain, Regret, Regretful Cat Grant, SuperCatSlam VDAY, Valentine's Challenge, challenge, supercat, supercatslam, supergirl - Freeform, vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Cat Grant reflects on the aftermath of getting Kara Danvers out of her system...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a while ago of a one night stand between Cat Grant and Kara Danvers in order to 'get Kara out of her system'....
> 
> "Cat trying to fuck Kara out of her system only Kara is not sweet and gentle and demure... and Cat is all 'you weren't supposed to be that good' and keeps thinking about Kara."
> 
> Title comes from [ the song of the same name by Paloma Faith](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=4oqRXI1Ck7k); lyrics at the bottom, written with it playing on repeat because honestly, it's so very -very- Cat.

Thunder rumbled outside, the darkened penthouse awash with lightning a second after, only to again plunge into dim firelight. Cat stalked across the living room, flames from her fireplace licking at the air and providing one of the only light sources while the storm outside continued to rage.  Cat eyed the city, wrapped up in its sentiments around the pending holiday despite half of it being plunged into the dark due to the onslaught.

As per usual she was alone, no plans laid out for the weekend, her son had been the only one to get her anything even remotely resembling a Valentine.  Before he had opted to go spend the weekend with his father.  It was a sting just as much as it was a salve.  Not that she should care, this particular holiday had been wasted on her long ago and she maintained its feeble existence as something significant by ignoring it.

Standing near the windows, streaked with rain like tears, she found a dark amusement in the metaphor of her own emotional state in reflection.

Fingertips turned, easing around the mouth of her glass as she brought it up, inhaling another mouthful of fire in the form of Scotch while the smoke of its aftertaste lingered across her senses.  Another flash of lightning streaked the skies and her gaze fluttered, seeing the ghost of Kara in reflection behind her in this exact spot.

_ Her shirt was askew, pried from her shoulders, buttons strained and broken, skirt hitched up high as Kara’s mouth painted its way across the skin of her shoulder towards her neck.  Her hands had smacked into the glass with an unforgiving sting, Kara’s fingers filtering between her own, holding her in place as she rolled the strength of her body against Cat’s from behind. _

Another blink and the image was gone, though the eidolon of her body there seemed almost etched into the surface in front of her.  Cat swallowed again, feeling the turn in her stomach, the tease of sensation wrapping around her thighs like Kara’s hands, welting her skin red and bruising her hips.  

Cat swallowed the rest of her drink in one swallow, hissing out her discomfort at the fire raging down the center of her body, engulfing the emotions circling in the pit of her stomach as she turned from the window to survey her living room.  

She should have gotten a hotel room, insisted on the other woman’s apartment over her own, something other than her own sanctuary that carried with it all manner of phantoms and imprints of their night together.  

One night.  

Cat would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to her assistant; -former- assistant.  Visually she was appealing with her long legs and sunny disposition, wrought from a sort of homegrown nuance of naivety one could only seem to garner from living on the borders of a big city.  Pale eyes that held too much sadness and a smile that hid that away with its determination.

Needless to say a pretty face and a good body could only get one so far, prior assistants had proved that. In two years Kara had proved more than efficient in her duties and more.  She was the best Cat had ever had; ironic how that should have warned her to other elements Kara seemed to be the best at by comparison.

Something changed in her tenure, not only in Kara herself but the way the two of them handled one another.  Especially Cat.  She found herself giving Kara more and more insights into herself beyond the professionalism of her position as personal assistant.  They bartered, argued, even flirted; Kara chose layouts and subsequently carved the path of full issues of the magazine without even knowing it.

Then Supergirl had shown up. Pulled Cat’s attention and turned her head so hard it was amazing she didn’t break her neck in the process.  Only to swivel it back to Kara on more than one occasion.  Whether it was wish fulfillment or instinct Cat could never pinpoint, but there was a want and a longing for Kara, this genteal, mild mannered, sorceress of an assistant to also be National City’s heroine.

She had almost convinced herself of it until seeing the pair of them together in her office.  

Cat’s fingers curled into the plush cushion of her couch with that recollection.  The thoughts that swirled in her mind with that reality had kept her going for nearly a week. Before she tempered herself out of a sudden fear that Supergirl could actually hear her crying out ecstasies that were never quite enough.

What had surprised her the most, wasn’t her doggedness in pursuing Supergirl, but how Cat found herself almost thwarted in those pursuits with thoughts of her assistant every meeting after.  Which had only compounded itself the time Supergirl had been influenced by some kind of substance and thrown Cat from the balcony of her own building.

That had been a torturous play for power, both for Cat and for the heroine herself.  Odd as Cat could relate to it, understand its nature, even if the heroine swore up and down it wasn’t really her; somewhere Cat always knew it was.  Cat was not without her demons and had faced plenty of them. To see those demons in someone as powerful as Supergirl and to find herself at the root of them no less, had changed something in Cat.

While Supergirl still held plenty of her attention, she had actually put the heroine on her back burner in favor of her wayward assistant thereafter.  A woman who knew more about her life than her own family. A woman who exposed herself and her feelings far too easily for Cat to ignore any longer.  Someone who was safe, and despite being unsure of herself at times, was absolute in her convictions when it came to Cat’s well being.  

Cat ran her hands through her hair, nails clawing at her scalp as she remembered when Kara stepped across the line of professionalism they were both still barely clinging to.  When Leslie had broken out of whatever prison she had been locked away in with Siobhan's intervention.  

Her skin flushed with sensation, her mind supplying her with the way Kara had insisted she and Carter practically leave the country. That Kara would arrange everything, secret her away and protect her until they could catch Livewire and this Silver Banshee. Only when Kara was absolutely sure of her capture, would she, herself, actually come and get Cat like some kind of white knight and bring her back to National City.

Cat had barely contained herself against the image of Kara impassioned and steadfast. Even in this moment of reflection, with Kara’s words of conviction and vehemence for her safety alone at the time, Cat had melted into a puddle in her office chair. How she had managed to sit there and tell Kara ‘no’ without wavering was a feat she was still impressed with herself over.

Another flash of lighting pulled her attention back to the windows and the rain pounding away against the panes as another rumble of thunder rattled them, sending another surge of discomfort through her body with the memory that particular noise flooded her with.

_ Kara had her bent back over the counters edge in her own kitchen. Mouth hot and tongue wet, marking Cat’s skin and making her light headed with every rolling undulation of Kara’s hips against her.  Her arms had flailed when Kara lifted her, hands colliding with bottles of spices and other incidentals in an effort to grab a hold of something when she felt the ground drop out from beneath her feet. _

_ Cat’s head banged into the cabinets, breath throttled between moans as Kara’s teeth bruised the inside of her thigh, until Cat’s fingers were tangled in the woman’s hair and all the oxygen seemed to vacate the room.   _

_ Kara’s tongue was torture; decadent and mesmeric, soaking the thin veil of Cat’s panties before her teeth pried them down.  Where Cat had expected hesitation and shyness, she was surprised with unrestrained confidence and overcome by the subsequent prodigality of affection Kara paid to her like a tribute. _

Cat huffed out a breath, replacing scotch with a glass of ice water, pressing it to her temple as images of Kara on her knees, swearing a kind of fealty to Cat’s body with her mouth were seized by the chill and shoved aside.

_ “She wasn’t supposed to be good.”  _  Her inner voice whispered making Cat laugh at herself and her current state in a wry manner.  She pushed away from her minibar, sipping the frigid water before collapsing in the cushioned mess of a chair, shadows of rain falling over her with another flash of lightning.

Cat hummed the last note of her amusement as she settled into the confines of her furniture, arms wide, one foot staying on the floor as she pulled the other up into the seat with her, leaning her head back into the crux of the corner.

Kara Danvers was true contradiction, hidden under layers of button ups and cardigans, fastened tight with high ponytails and braids and caged behind the plastic and lens of her glasses.  

Cat lifted her arm, setting her glass against her skin again with a deep sigh.  It had been so late in the office, having returned to it in one piece thanks to Supergirl, when Kara had come barreling out of Cat’s office. As if Kara had been sitting there the whole time, biting her nails, watching the news, wearing a track into the carpet.  Even if Cat was highly suspect of the truth to that claim, Kara had played her part so well.

_ They were alone, the vast majority of CatCo having been released to the weekend, the rest told to go home by Olsen when Cat informed him she was more than fine and wanted the solitude of her office to ground her before heading home. She should have known Kara would have defied that order. Especially what with having warned Cat prior about that very incident, to let Kara send her away, to let Kara protect her. _

_ Kara was in her personal space in a blink, impossibly warm fingers already around her wrists, easing the redness there from the handcuffs with a brush of her thumb.  Cat knew she wasn’t going to bruise but she hadn’t realized how much she had struggled against those bonds to produce visible evidence of her captivity. _

_ Compared to now, and how much she wanted anything but to struggle from the surround of Kara’s fingers. Cat had turned her hands upward, the tips of her fingers brushing across the inside of Kara’s wrists and sending a cascade of goosebumps over her skin until Cat moved, taking Kara with her.   _

_ The other woman never fought, never even tightened her grip, as she stumbled along until the door of Cat’s ensuite was against her back.  They continued to hold onto one another, locked around each other’s forearms; Cat was breathless while Kara seemed to suck all the air into her lungs with the depth of each breath.   _

Cat tipped her head as she recalled the memory, realizing Kara had been the one to pull her closer an instant before Cat had.

_ Cat had pressed her body flush against Kara’s own, nosing up along her jaw and across her cheek as they drew one another in with every passing second.  Kara lips were already parted, Cat’s upper lip catching on those trembling swells before the barest flick of her tongue spurred Kara into action. _

_ Strong arms were around her waist, hands fanning over her back and pulling her impossibly closer within a series of heartbeats.  Cat bit at Kara’s bottom lip gently, causing Kara to gasp against her mouth before Cat filled the space with the velvety muscle of her tongue.  Her hands were in Kara’s hair, bending the taller woman down to her as she ravished her mouth, pouring every ounce of emotion ranging from hurt and gratitude to fear and relief and everything in between wrought from the day’s events into it.   _

_ Only to feel her legs threaten to give out when she became hyperaware of the fact that Kara accepted every bit of it into herself without hesitation and only drew Cat closer. Cat’s hands were firmly pressed against Kara’s chest when they broke apart, mouths still fighting to reconnect as she dared to open her eyes and lift them to the other woman’s. _

_ Kara didn’t shy away, never fluttered her lashes or flushed red with embarrassment or apology.   _

_ Instead she held Cat up effortlessly, her feet barely brushing the floor even in those impossibly high heels she had on.  Cat’s hands wrapped around Kara’s biceps, her throat constricting with the solidity she found there. Her brain sharply wondering why she had never noticed something so drastically uncharacteristic in the woman prior to that moment. _

_ It made her desirous to uncover what else might be underneath those woolen layers, hungry to taste Kara’s mouth again and when she saw the sentiment reflected back, Cat had made a choice right there. _

Even now she swore it was to absorb the shock of all she had been faced with and by morning after things would be back to the way they were.  Kara would know far more of her than any of her other assistants, or employees, or lovers certainly, but that could easily be swept under the intensity of the situation Cat had been involved in.  

Brushed aside, casual, fleeting… anything but the truth of what she felt building in her now.

_ They had parted reluctantly, Cat was eased down onto the solidity of her feet while Kara flattened herself back against the door.  Kara barely blinked, as if she were afraid that if she did, Cat would disappear.   _

_ Cat had straightened herself, quivering fingers, burning to touch Kara’s bare skin again, tucked away into her palm until Kara let out a breath, a sigh, a wanton vestige of her needs for Cat’s consumption, before licking her lips and stepping aside. _

Cat downed half her glass of water, shifting forward so both feet were on the floor, glass now rolling between her hands and across her wrists to cool her down again while sharp angles of light framed her against the warmer glow of the fireplace with another series of lightning strikes.

It was weeks after that, after the world had nearly ended. After she had seen Supergirl fall in self-sacrifice. After she had promoted Kara out of her direct management.  When she finally decided, albeit for the both of them, to make good on the unspoken invitation written out in a stolen moment in her office ensuite.  

She told herself then, it had been merely to get Kara out of her system; to try and fuck away the unrelenting subcutaneous remnant of the woman that flooded her veins on a constant basis after that one, single, kiss.  

Cat tipped the glass back fully, draining its contents as ice clattered about before thunder pounded loud enough to rattle her heart within the cage of her ribs. Pushing to a stand she moved out of the living room, her glass abandoned on the edge of a shelf as she made for the stairs, fingertips running across the wall where Kara had scarred it.  

Her apologies around open mouthed kisses and busted seams still reverberated through Cat’s body even now.

She crossed the hall into her bedroom, where she had barely been able to sleep since. The sheets still smelled of Kara even though they had been washed a dozen times or more.  Cat could almost feel Kara on her skin.

The weight of Kara’s body pressing her own into the bed.

The tangle of their hands wrapped around each other, clinging to the headboard.  

The salt of her sweat countered by the sweet delicacy that flooded Cat’s tongue when she finally made Kara come undone.  

Until the tables turned a heartbeat after.

Cat found herself devoured and worshiped and raveled to her basest self over, and over, and over again after that fleeting, albeit prideful, moment.

It was beyond iniquitous as to how far she let Kara inside herself; had allowed Kara to stake her claim and ruin Cat down to what felt like her very soul.

All the while pretending it was just a one time occurrence.  Kara had played her part well, too well, leaving Cat alone to the sunrise when she finally woke up.  Cat herself attempted to convince herself she was good, her curiosity sated.  That she came and conquered and could move along.  

At work, it was business as usual, with Kara's new position, office and lack of presence in the building intermingled with the incompetence of her newest assistant, Cat could lose herself to that frustration versus the actuality of what had happened.

What she had allowed to happen.

And only now, ironically on this commercialized and scurrilous excuse of a holiday weekend, just came to fully comprehend.

Her heart felt as if it were going to break out of her ribs, skin feverish and tinged pink from her memories, her emotions, and worst of all, her absolute cognizance of the fact she was hopelessly, and frighteningly without complaint, in love with Kara Danvers.

Cat struggled to pull air deeper into her lungs as the full weight of subsequently having let the woman go seized her. Coupled with her own departure from CatCo in order to find what she herself was missing, now serving to solidify that sudden regret clawing at her insides.

How trite. How ridiculous her words. The monologue of diving off the cliffs into an ocean, wrecking yourself on chance and possibility without fear of consequence that she had fed to Kara.  When really she had been trying to convince herself to crash against those metaphorical rocks with the subject of her so called advice.

Cat pulled at the suddenly suffocating binding of her robe, unthreading the silken confines and tossing the thing aside disjointedly. Her lungs burned as she tried to get more air into them fumbling for the latch on her balcony door and thrusting it aside along its track.  The storm outside was a reflection of her insides; skin glistening with the rush of water across it on the wind, spattering her nightclothes and causing her hair to curl and cling to her.  Exposed, she felt the chill of the rain burn into her where it fell.

Lightning flashed again, pulling her attention to the silhouette hovering against the sky. The storm quieting to nothing but the flutter of a red cape as her mind tried to play catch up.  She stepped further onto her balcony, expecting the figure to disperse with another roll of thunder like every other phantom that had plagued her tonight.

Supergirl landed effortlessly, soaked to the bone, water falling from her body without reaction as she stood in front of Cat.  The other woman tracked her features, chasing drops of rain as they fell from her lashes, off the bridge of her nose, past the swell of her kissable lips.  Rivulets of water cascaded down Kara’s throat, skin shimmering with each heavy intake of breath, only to touch her suit and get whisked away by the dark material.

The rain stopped, behind the shield of Supergirl’s body along with Cat’s heart and the sharp intake of a breath she secreted away.  Cat reached for her then, hand fanning over the heat of Supergirl’s chest, fingers splaying wide, feeling as if she were holding the other woman’s heart in her palm where it pounded beneath bone and sinew.

Supergirl’s hands closed over her own and she stepped closer, pulling Cat’s eyes upward when she actually felt Supergirl’s heart skip and her own beat back to life just as suddenly as it had ceased. Cat wavered closer still, fingers of her free hand stretching until they hooked around the edge of rain coated glasses.

“Kara…” She whispered, the woman’s name scarcely breached the expanse between them before Cat’s whimper was emptied into Kara’s throat.

Bodies barely touching, hands bound between them, Kara devoured her, chasing away the uncertainty and anguish, replacing the chill in her body with a heady warmth.  Cat pulled in another sharp breath through her nose, drowning in the other woman as she opened herself up to her, invited Kara deeper inside without restraint.  

Kara backed her up, an arm snaking around Cat’s waist, lifting her from the ground, guiding them inside, bypassing the bedroom completely until her boots squeaked along the tile of the bathroom. Her cape slapped wet and heavy on the ground as Cat’s fingers clawed at the neckline of her suit trying to find the seam.

Their mouths broke apart with Cat’s puling murmur, “I wanted it to be you..” soaked skin catching and rubbing as Kara panted hot and heavy against Cat’s cheek just before the woman’s mouth rounded over her chin and teeth pressed into the curve.  Kara’s hands were almost frantic, pulling at the buttons of Cat’s ruined night clothes until Cat was flinging the article off her arms to the floor.

Kara split the seam of her suit while Cat grappled for its edges, having already divested Kara of her skirt, breaking the barrier of the suit and Kara’s skin until her torso was exposed.  Kara’s hands fit around her curves, surrounding her waist and dipping below the band there, fitting Cat against her much warmer body as her mouth mapped the cords of the woman’s throat.  

Cat’s fingers clawed into her skin, pulling her suit from her shoulders and arms until she urged herself free.  Cat’s lips brushed across her skin, skipping across Kara’s brow as the woman ducked away, fingers ushering the wet curtain of Kara’s hair from her face until she held Kara’s head in her grasp. Panting audibly when Kara burned a path across her throat and strangled any louder response from her with the pressure of her teeth.

Kara bent lower with a shove of what was left of Cat’s clothes, hooking an arm under her legs and lifting Cat off the ground with a growl of a sound and another gasp from the other woman.  Cat used her hair as an anchor, tucking into her, lips brushing across Kara’s countenance where she could find purchase until she found her mouth again.  

Cat yanked her closer then, claiming Kara’s mouth for herself with the invasion of her tongue, the remnants of scotch and smoke and regret replaced with the full bodied flavor uniquely Kara.  

Kara lost herself in that one, fighting for air as her back thudded into the wall with a groan. Cat’s knees dug into her sides with her lapse, hands nearly bruising Cat’s thighs as the last of her suit was forced from her body with the climb of Cat’s frame against her own.  Her head thumped into the wall as Cat pulled her back by her hair, the woman’s legs flexing somewhere high around Kara’s ribs.

“I’m sorry.” Cat breathed against the other woman, watching Kara try to regain her bearings as her eyes fluttered open, iris’ already blow wide as Cat finally came into her focus.  “I’m so sorry.”

“Cat.” Kara husked, her voice rough and raw, licking at her swollen lips as she held the other woman up, fighting through her venerous haze.  

Cat swallowed visibly, reaffirming her grip on Kara’s hair, gaze searching over her features expectantly.

“Shut up.”  

Cat looked struck, blinking at this impossible woman she was practically climbing and clinging to before letting out a breathlessly incredulous laugh that Kara altered to a moan upon releasing her hold and forcing Cat to slide down her body.

Kara wrapped Cat up in her arms, pushing off the wall at the shoulder until Cat was wedged between the opposite one and herself. Mouth breaking away in favor of Cat’s throat again to hide her grin as she reached over and twisted the knob on the wall sending a cascade from the ceiling to wash over them.

Cat let out a surprised shout, clutching at Kara and using her body to block the initial chill of the spray until it started to warm, surrounding the both of them in steam and heat within seconds. Kara started to move then, palming Cats waist, pinning her back against the shower wall, mouth pulling, nipping and sucking red welts into Cat’s skin.  

Kara murmured words obscured by the noise of the shower against the thundering of Cat’s heart, easily holding her up as Kara eased herself down onto her knees.  Cat’s hands twisted into her hair again, another moan emptied into the air as Kara grazed across her abdomen only to round over her side.  She pressed the flat of her tongue against the skin there, letting her jaw go slack before biting down around the jut of Cat’s hip.

Cat let out another surprised cry, only this time it was rooted deep within her chest and ended on a far more primal note that was answered by a possessive growl of a sound on Kara’s behalf as she bit down harder until Cat pawed at her, urging her backward.

“God Kara, s-stop..” She panted, eyes nearly rolling back in her head as she felt the pop of her skin when it was freed from Kara’s mouth.  Cat looked down at her through her lashes, reddening her bottom lip with her teeth as Kara lifted her eyes alone to her, sending another wave of fire through Cat’s body as a result.

“As much as I love the sight of you like that, I want you up, need you, to see you.”  Cat swallowed thickly, eyes tracking Kara’s body as she eased herself back to a stand as if she were floating. Cat’s hands were still trembling, smoothing over Kara’s features, her throat, the flat of her chest and the panel of muscle there.

“I have to tell you, I-”

Kara shook her head slightly, causing Cat’s expression to falter and a chill to snag the base of her spine until Kara shoved it away with the brush of her nose against Cat’s own.

“I know..”

Cat’s gaze searched out Kara’s own, breath quickening in her chest as she felt the absolution of those two words resonate within her.

“Please, don’t say you... not yet.” Kara started, snagging Cat’s lips with her own for need to connect with her.   

“I. Know.” Kara spoke against Cat’s mouth with unwavering conviction, drawing back enough to look at the other woman, making sure their eyes locked.

“I can see it, what you want to say, all over you.” Kara spoke over the din of the shower, fitting herself against Cat’s body and sliding her arms around her frame again in effort to pull her off the tile and further into the stream raining down from the ceiling.

“But right now, like this, and what I want to do to with you outside of here, in your bed, everywhere you’ll let me. It’s easy Cat.  So easy not to really mean it beyond…. mating.”

Cat clung to Kara’s biceps. At first she felt unsure, suddenly unsteady and on the edge of some kind of rejection only to see that same feeling reflected back at her ten fold. She reached up on instinct, hand fanning out across the side of Kara’s face, its journey made that much easier by the water coating her skin.

“It’s different for you isn’t it.” Cat said after a series of heartbeats between them, a sharp reality coming into focus about Kara and her human proclivities.

Kara’s eyes dropped to Cat’s mouth, hiding away her initial response until Cat pushed closer, leaning her weight into the other woman to hold until Kara’s gaze lifted back up.

“It was rare, back on-”

“Krypton.” Cat finished while Kara nodded, turning her head enough to kiss Cat’s palm.

“Our mates were arranged, paired by a machine for-”

Cat’s thumb caused her words to cease, their gazes locking as they stood wrapped up in one another until both their heartbeats seemed to sync up as much as they could with Cat’s dual and Kara’s tri-rhythms.  

Cat hooked her thumb past Kara’s lips, fitting the pad between Kara’s teeth and against the edge of her tongue before pulling her down again.  Their mouths met hungrily, Cat’s grip slipping free as she licked her way inside, bending herself back and forcing Kara to fit her arms low along Cat’s waist in order to keep her upright only to be jostled when she was picked up again.

There was a hum of appreciation, a groan as she felt her nakedness rubbing against the solid panel of Kara’s abs, legs again fitting around the stronger woman’s waist as she bit into Kara’s bottom lip, sucking on the supple skin until it was swollen and red.

Just when Cat thought she had the upper hand given the near drunken waylaid expression coloring Kara’s features her breath was stolen from her; eyes wide and mouth falling open in silent response with the stretch of Kara’s fingers spiraling inside her from behind.

Kara let her own amused purr of a laugh rumble between them with the rubbing arc of her torso between Cat’s legs and the other woman’s ensuing groan as Kara teased at the shallows of Cat’s entrance.  

“I can’t hear you.” Kara plead, thrusting the trident of her fingers back inside and forcing Cat hard against her body again.

“I...God..Kara, I-”  Every time she tried to speak, to formulate some coherency of thought Kara drove her fingers deeper or arced her body against the aching bundle of nerves until she was reduced to a broken symphony of whimpers and moans that she refused to censor as she came in the other woman's arms.

  
  


**\-------**

  
  


Cat stretched languidly, her features contorting with her efforts.  One hand was already twisted into the pillow under her head while the other dug into her abdomen, leaving crescents in her skin around her solar plexus.  She turned her head then, hiding herself away as she huffed out a cry against her bicep before squeezing her eyes shut.

This time she was far from alone when the sun rose and painted their bodies with light and revelation.  

Kara continued to speak in her native tongue, slow and purposeful.  Rounding over every syllable, trapping skin between every alveolar only to cool it with the aspiration of titles she gave; striking against swollen skin with each fricative, worrying wet folds with every labiodental. Making Cat jump with every stressed plosive and whimper with each glottal inference as she relayed every thought, every conviction, every declaration she had ever kept herself from saying.

Cat was lost in a kind of synesthesia, her body hardly able to make sense of anything.  Kara flooded her senses on an almost subatomic level, filling her mouth with the taste of her, flooding her nose with the two of them made vapor, while Kara herself seemed surrounded in colored smoke, blanketing the both of them in a tangled mess.  Flares like the sun lashing into the air with each word she spoke until Cat swore she could understand them.

Kara’s hand fit beneath hers, tangling their fingers together as Cat held onto her for dear life, knuckles turning white, nails digging in without fear of breaking skin.  

“ _Khap zhao_ -ve you Cat.”  

Cat felt her insides shatter when she understood the phrase, sending an earthquake along her spine to feed her nerves and everything they controlled.  The intake of air was sharp and loud, followed by another shorter one and a third while Kara repeated herself like a mantra, filling her with devoted undulations until Cat’s vision went white and she sat up from the bed, body seizing around Kara’s hand where it seemed to enclose her heart from within.

When her body finally allowed her to be fully conscious she was surrounded by the heat of Kara’s body.  Strong arms crossed under her back, warm skin pushing away the chill threatening to claim her, long legs stretched and tangled with Cat’s own as the sun was chased away by the heavy veil of a comforter.  Surrounding the pair of them in a cocoon while Kara nuzzled and kissed her skin, whispering softly in what Cat saw as her native language, even if she heard it as easily as if she were speaking English.

“I know.” She uttered hoarsely, every ounce of her body knew it, understood Kara’s intensity with those two words from what seemed like ions before in the shower.  Tears edged from the corner of her eyes unchecked, etching a tender sadness across Kara’s face in result before Cat pulled her down.  

“I. Know.” Cat whispered with that same devotion, that unrestrained conviction Kara had the night before.  One that her body reminded her just how much with its delectable aches and insistent reminders of where Kara had touched, bit, marked, bruised and claimed her.

Their mouths met hungrily, Cat’s arms surrounding the broad strength of Kara’s shoulders, fitting her body against the other woman’s.  Tasting herself on Kara’s tongue as she chased after the elusive muscle, sucking it back into her grasp until Kara couldn’t breathe despite pulling Cat tighter against her body.

Kara’s eyes opened in an instant, mouth swollen and skin flushed red as Cat’s words finally hit her.  Cat’s tongue licked at her lips, hands tangled in her hair and kneading along her scalp as she said it again, and again until they registered as something she understood.

“I love you too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics
> 
> I tell myself you don't mean a thing,  
> And what we got, got no hold on me  
> But when you're not there I just crumble  
> I tell myself I don't care that much,  
> But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch,
> 
> Only love, only love can hurt like this,  
> Only love can hurt like this  
> Must have been a deadly kiss  
> Only love can hurt like this
> 
> Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,  
> But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay,  
> When you come close I just tremble  
> And every time, every time you go,  
> It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul
> 
> Only love, only love can hurt like this  
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Must have been a deadly kiss,  
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Only love can hurt like this
> 
> Your kisses burn into my skin,  
> Only love can hurt like this  
> But it's the sweetest pain,  
> Burning hot through my veins,  
> Love is torture makes me more sure  
> Only love can hurt like this
> 
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Must have been a deadly kiss,  
> Only love can hurt like this,
> 
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Your kisses burn into my skin,  
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Only love can hurt like this,  
> Save me, save me,  
> Only love, only love,  
> 'Cause only love can hurt like this  
> And it must have been a deadly kiss


End file.
